bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Chompshi
Chompshi was a Ho-Matoran Mask Maker who became the Toa Terra of Electricity. He is now the Turaga Terra of Electricity and is the Turaga of Terra Nui. Biography Early Life Chompshi was born into a prosperous Ho-Matoran "family" on the Isle of Terra Nui. His "mother", a Ta-Matoran, came from a proud mask-making tradition, so at a young age Chompshi was sent to work in the local blacksmith shop, where he would eventually make the acquaintaince of Takan and Sari. But the young Ho-Matoran was restless at heart, desiring freedom from the monotony of work. So while he became a skilled Mask Maker in his own right, he often played hooky with his best friend Vrael. The more measured Ki-Matoran's thoughtful nature often prevented the pair from running into disaster, but they did occasionally get caught and receive reprimands from Hakeahu or Turaga Akito. However, Akito knew that these headstrong youngsters were perfect candidates for two of his hidden Toa Stones. When a massive series of storms engulfed Terra Nui, the Turaga gave Chompshi a treasure map with which he and Vrael might the hidden stones and calm the disasters with their new powers. This they did, and after Terra-Koro was spared, the new Toa were hailed as heroes. ''The Power Within By 5,400 A.G.C., Chompshi had matured into a practical and courageous Toa. Gone were the rambunctious attitudes of his youth, replaced by an eagerness to serve the common good. He and Vrael were now the protectors of Terra-Koro along with Hakeahu, so when a mysterious Makuta and his Sharaku minions showed up on Terra Nui, Chompshi was ordered to guard the village while Vrael infiltrated the Sharaku Stronghold. The Toa Terra of Electricity was therefore horrified when "The Green One" brought a horribly-injured Vrael back to Terra-Koro. In addition to his armor being broken and his left hand chopped off, Vrael's Kanohi Akaku had been smashed into pieces from his portal-induced fall from kio above the Johmai Jungle, courtesy of Zakarath. Although Chompshi had not forged masks in several thousand years, his deep concern for his best friend made him decide to build an armor suit and new Kanohi from scratch, with which Vrael might live. With the help of Sari and Takan, Chompshi was able to forge the Great Nektana and a new chainsaw arm for the Toa of Crystal, and aided him in learning how to maneuver in the armor suit. The Strength Unbound The Balance Reborn Along with his friends, Chompshi journeyed to Kemet Nui aboard the ''Hakeahu II, but was unable to help the raft traverse the dangerous Hāpi River rapids because he didn't dare risk electrocuting anyone. After coming to in the Dahkla Oasis, Chompshi quickly made friends with Turaga Atemu and the Toa Septiu and agreed to help them liberate the island from the Betshu. Because his Kanohi Honiara allowed him to project soothing thoughts into the minds of others, he volunteered to help Ausar awaken the Vatuka and convince it to join their cause. Once this was done, his team brought the giant Rahi back to the Oasis. Chompshi then led the fourteen Toa to successfully free the imprisoned Matoran of Kemet Nui from their Betshu prison, at the cost of Apep and Aso learning of the Toa Terra's presence on the island. He and his fellow Toa then marshaled the Matoran to retake Tai-Koro, making sure to alert Heru when to activate the Xcavator's drills and emerge in the center of the village. Chompshi and Vrael then fought the solitary Nak Aagm on the Tai-Koro parapets, even though it was Wild Fang Tooth who finished him off. But the Toa of Electricity could not gather any information regarding Apep's whereabouts from Taru and Seba, who committed suicide rather than reveal the Scourge's location. Even as they helped repair the village for the eventual confrontation with the King and Queen of the Betshu, Chompshi worked together with Vrael to fine-tune a combination attack involving both lightning and crystal at the same time. When Sutekh returned to the village having lost Tekhtekh to the Betshu, however, the Toa of Electricity stepped up this practice. He also decided that the Toa were to destroy the Cursed Wand of Chaos after it was wrenched free from Apep's grasp. In the final Battle of Kemet Nui, both of the elder Toa Terra took on Aso alongside their Turaga. After Apep shot down Atemu with Tekhtekh, Chompshi warned Akito not to attack Aso out of vengeance, but to no avail; the Betshu Queen still mortally wounded the Turaga of Magma. When she captured Khepera and prepared to kill him too, however, Chompshi had had the last straw. He and Vrael combined their elements to create a crystal prison to trap Aso for all eternity, which Khepera had bid him to do via telepathy. But this resulted in the two Toa Terra sacrificing their Toa Power and turning into Turaga Terra. At Akito's funeral, Chompshi gave an elegant eulogy for his fallen mentor. And when Vrael decided that he was destined to be the next Turaga of Punt Nui, Chompshi did not discourage him, instead bidding him a fond farewell. He departed from Kemet Nui as a savior of the Matoran, and returned to Terra Nui as its rightful Turaga. Upon reaching his homeland and discovering that the now-transformed Terra Nui Sharaku had helped bring peace to the island once more, Chompshi made sure to congratulate Hanak and his teammates. Abilities & Traits As a Mask Maker, Chompshi was one of the best in his profession on Terra Nui, rivaling even the skilled Takan himself. As leader of the eight Toa Terra, Chompshi was brave, wise, and level-headed. He took protecting Terra Nui very seriously, and showed the six newest Toa Terra how to use their Elemental Powers. Because Hanak had saved his life in the Battle of Terra Nui, he always held the Sharaku in debt, and was very grieved to see him and his team leave Terra Nui for Shakaz. As Turaga of Terra Nui, his journeys to Punt Nui and Kemet Nui taught him how to lead others in times of peace or trouble. Thus Chompshi became as well-loved by the citizens of Terra Nui as Akito had been. He never gave up hope that he would see Vrael again someday. Mask & Tools While a Matoran, Chompshi often wielded a blowtorch in constructing Kanohi masks and Kanoka disks. While a Toa, Chompshi wore a Kanohi Honiara, the Great Mask of Mind Linkage. This allowed him to easily access the thoughts and senses of another's mind and experience what was going on through their perspective, provided the target did not resist. He carried a thunder lance and electrical cannon that fired lightning blasts. Now that he is a Turaga, he wears a Noble Honiara and carries a thunder staff as his Badge of Office, while his electrical cannon became too cumbersome during his transformation, so he cast it aside. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *''Castaway'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ho-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Honiara Wearers Category:Ballom